


Dragon Breeder

by stupidsexysock



Series: Dragon Riders [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dragon sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, dubcon, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexysock/pseuds/stupidsexysock
Summary: "I won't put one of my only riders out of commission just to breed more dragons," his lord said, tapping the table in front of him impatiently. "Lord Godwin is growing troublesome. I need every knight I can spare.""A commoner, perhaps, selected from the most trustworthy of your retinue--""You should do it," Lord Wyman said. "Prove to me that you have faith in this formula. I've just received word of a dragon terrorizing Lord Bryni's lands. It's the perfect test."Selwyn opened his mouth, shocked into near rebellion, but shut it tight again at a warning glance from his lord. "Of course. My lord is wise," he said with a bow, wondering as he did so how much longer he would be able to bend at the waist.-A wizard gets more than he bargained for when he comes up with a way to breed dragons faster.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Dragon, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dragon Riders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> This one is less explicitly rapey at the beginning than the others, but I'm keeping the tag on just in case. Thanks to everyone who left me lovely comments! I was really not expecting anyone to read this weird iddy story. There will be at least one more after this!

Selwyn was so used to being called _the wizard_ that he answered to it more readily than his own name. The knights used his title with a grave and entirely unearned sense of honor, as though he were some grand master of magic and not a young man hardly half a decade out from his schooling. Lord Wyman used the title with affection, as if he were a particularly clever pet, always willing to perform tricks on command.

Lord Wyman seemed particularly pleased with his tricks these days. It had been a surprise to bring Osric's clutch of dragon eggs into the world, and a struggle to keep Cynn's much larger brood from killing him as they grew. Now Cynn's eggs had hatched, and five knights were already learning to live with their dragons. When Osric's hatched, another ten would begin the process of training and bonding.

His lord seemed pleased at first with all the new dragons, but as a year passed and they grew only slowly toward maturity he began to grow frustrated with how slowly his army was expanding. "Only three dragons old enough to fight, and no way to speed up their next clutch," he complained to his wizard. "That's hardly a force to be feared."

"What of the expeditions, my lord?" Selwyn asked. "Have they had any success finding other wild dragons?"

"They have to be so damn careful to avoid arousing suspicion," Lord Wyman groused. "I can hardly tell my neighbors what I'm really after, or everyone will rush to collect all the dragons for themselves. You must find some way to make the dragons breed faster."

Selwyn had always been tireless when he was set to a task. Within a year, he had prepared the recipes for two potions. One would help a dragon begin amassing energy for a new clutch as soon as it had deposited one in its rider. The other would give that clutch the power to grow faster, so it could be birthed in six months instead of twelve. He brought these formulas to his lord, very pleased with himself. "I believe it would be best to test them on Osric," he said. "Cynn was already pushed to his limits with his two dragons, and might not stand up to more magical experimentation."

"I won't put one of my only riders out of commission just to breed more dragons," his lord said, tapping the table in front of him impatiently. "Lord Godwin is growing troublesome. I need every knight I can spare."

"A commoner, perhaps, selected from the most trustworthy of your retinue--"

"You should do it," Lord Wyman said. "Prove to me that you have faith in this formula. I've just received word of a dragon terrorizing Lord Bryni's lands. It's the perfect test."

Selwyn opened his mouth, shocked into near rebellion, but shut it tight again at a warning glance from his lord. "Of course. My lord is wise," he said with a bow, wondering as he did so how much longer he would be able to bend at the waist.

He prepared for the journey at once. It would take several days to ride to Lord Bryni's territory, and if he was unlucky, the dragon would carry off another man or lay its eggs in the open air out of desperation. There was no time to prepare clothing for himself, so he was forced to pack the largest robes and tunics he could come up with. The only trousers he'd take with him would be what he needed for the ride up; Cynn and Osric both told him that they were mostly useless when a man was stuffed full of dragon eggs.

He prepared several vials each of the potions he needed, then packed up more supplies just in case they were required. The two men who'd bourn dragon eggs before assured him that any pain would be manageable, but they were both trained knights, used to enduring far more than a soft-handed scholar. Selwyn prepared a generous stash of herbs for healing wounds and dulling pain, staying up all night to check and recheck that everything he needed was stored just so. He set off at the first light of dawn, enjoying the cool hours before summer's heat bore down on him in force.

To prevent Lord Bryni from growing suspicious, he'd stored away his typical robe as was travelling in a simple tunic and trousers. The horse his lord had been supplied was a better palfrey than what a simple merchant ought to own, but on casual inspection his disguise ought to hold up. He rode as fast as he was able. On the dawn of the third day, he rose early and watched the sky. He saw the dragon from a distance, flying swift and sure back to its den. It was hard to get more from his vantage point than an impression of power and rapid movement, but the early sunlight glancing off the dragon's scales looked golden.

A hard day's ride brought him to the spot he'd seen the dragon travelling toward. It would have been a difficult place for a hale knight to traverse, and Selwyn was no knight. Dusk caught him on a path too narrow to make camp and too far away from any suitable site to turn back. Sighing, he dismounted from his horse and rummaged around in his saddlebags until he found the magically imbued paint he needed. He also swallowed down a vial of the potion that would make the eggs grow faster; if his theory was right, it would begin working on his body before the clutch was laid in him. He painted a sigil on the palm of his left hand, grabbed the horse's reins with his right, and continued down the path.

An hour of plodding along that way only brought him higher into the mountainous terrain and further from any suitable spot where he might sleep. Remembering that dragons could hunt at night as well as during daytime, Selwyn took the saddle off his horse, exposing its sweat-soaked back to the air. He swung the saddlebags over his own shoulder before continued climbing upwards, pausing now and again to pant for breath.

His lure worked. The stars were blotted out by a massive pair of wings. Selwyn held onto the horse's reins for as long as he could, then jumped back out of harm's way as the animal began to struggle and scream in terror. His horse was smaller than the dragon, but not so much that the beast could lift it bodily into the air. When it had snapped the animal's neck to stop it from screaming, the dragon began the messy work of tearing off a suitable portion.

This was the best chance he was likely to get. Selwyn stepped forward, unbuckling his belt. He paused to kick off his trousers. The dragon paused in its ripping at the horse's flesh and looked up at him. It growled, perhaps fearing that Selwyn meant to steal its prize. The first ripple of fear shuddered through him. Was this really going to work? Perhaps Osric and Cynn had only gotten lucky with gentler dragons. This one looked like it would rather eat him than fuck him.

He stepped deliberately away from the horse, faced the path's rock wall, and waited. The sound of the dragon's grotesque feasting continued. He tried hiking up his tunic, exposing his ass to the night air. There was a pause, and then the dragon resumed crunching at bones.

It was no use. When the dragon had eaten its fill, it heaved itself into the air, leaving Selwyn behind. He muttered a curse. The potion he'd drunk was making him woozy, and he wasn't sure how well he could handle walking back down the way he'd come.

He picked up his saddlebags again and turned around. An enormous gust of wind hit him, so surprising he staggered and slipped off the path. Before he could tumble, he was caught by a pair of clawed forefeet. The dragon had returned for him after all.

The flight might have been exhilarating if the potion hadn't made his head spin so much. As it was, he was glad to be dropped in soft grass. The dragon's lair was only a small cavern, but its territory included a high mountain meadow with no obvious path downwards. Selwyn saw a few sheep huddled at the far end, clearly stolen from nearby farms. The dragon had been clever enough to stockpile food.

He rolled on his back to get a better view of the beast he was about to mate with, but it settled over him before he had the chance to take a good look. Its cock was unfurling between its back legs, emerging from a slit in its scales. It grew longer and longer, and Selwyn felt another shiver run through him. Yes, he'd seen the dragons at Lord Wyman's castle fucking their mates, but a cock looked larger when you were the one who had to take it.

There was no time to even change positions before the dragon was settling back on its haunches and jabbing at Selwyn's ass. This was an awkward position for it, and it missed a few times, snarling in increasing frustration as it rubbed along his crease or jabbed at his cheek. Selwyn wasn't sure he ought to be testing its patience just yet. He reached down between his legs and grabbed the head of the dragon's cock. Good gods, it was _enormous_. He'd never be able to fit it in him. He lined it up against his hole anyway. He had no time to breathe and try to relax before the dragon was forcing its way inside him. The dragon paused and Selwyn felt the cockhead pulsed inside him. Selwyn took a deep breath. There was enough fluid now that the next thrust, deeper inside him this time, was easier.

It took a while for the dragon to work its cock all the way into him. Selwyn put his hand over his belly, trying to imagine what it might feel like stuffed full of eggs, and felt beneath his own skin the bulge of the dragon's cock moving inside him. He pressed down. This seemed to please the dragon, because it fucked him faster.

The dragon was still squatting over him, with its front legs straight and its back bent. With its cock seated fully inside him, Selwyn was not quite flat on his back, but lifted with his legs in the air and his ass off the ground. He tried to brace with his hands as the dragon pounded into him with increasing force. Was there any chance he could flip himself over now? When he tried, the dragon mistook his squirming for a request to fuck him harder still.

He felt the first egg emerging from the dragon's body and pressing against his own. By craning his neck just so between thrusts, he could even see it as a bulge at the base of the dragon's cock. It kept growing, too large for him to take. He cried out for the first time in fear, but the dragon kept fucking him, the egg slamming into his hole with every thrust. Finally it popped through, and he began to relax again as it rubbed inside him. He grabbed his own cock and jerked it roughly, wringing out an orgasm.

The dragon's egg travelled further up into his body, then came free followed by a gush of its seed. Osric wiped his sticky hands on the grass beneath him, surprised to see that his cock was still hard. He'd observed the way the riders' lusts consumed them when they were heavily pregnant, but he hadn't realized the dragon would have this effect on him so soon. He reached for his own cock again as the second egg emerged and was forced up against his hole. The friction of his hand was just what he needed to relax, and the second egg was pushed into him with less resistance.

He came again as the third egg entered him, stretching his hole obscenely wide. He could see his belly beginning to push outwards as if he'd eaten himself to bursting at a feast. He moved the hand that wasn't rubbing his cock to his stomach, pressing down to feel the eggs inside him as he'd once pressed against the other riders' bellies. They'd been far closing to term than he was, and the eggs felt substantial but smaller than he was used to. He'd forgotten the sigil he'd painted on his palm. The sweat on his skin smeared the paint, leaving glowing streaks. By that light, he could see the fourth egg emerging from the dragon, stretching the slit in its scales as wide as it was about to stretch his hole. He moaned as it was forced into him, his eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure.

He took a fifth egg, feeling more than full enough, and groaned when he felt a sixth bulge against his well-used hole. He was getting tired now and his awkward position, half-lifted off the ground, was making his back and neck ache. He tried his best to relax and jerked his cock frantically as the egg travelled the length of the dragon's cock and burst free with another gush of warm fluid. The dragon stopped fucking him and the vast chest above him heaved with what sounded like a sigh of contentment. Before it could pull out, Selwyn redoubled his efforts and came once again, clenching down on the dragon's softening cock.

He staggered to his feet, feeling his legs trembling beneath him from the combined exertion of the ride, the hike, and the fucking. Nights were short in the summer, and he could already see the soft glow that preceded dawn on the horizon in the east. He put a hand on his belly, feeling the new weight of the eggs through his tunic. He wanted very badly to curl up in the grass and sleep, but he needed to get the precious contents of his saddlebags out of the elements.

The dragon chivvied him toward a cave instead. It was no proper cavern, only a shallow depression in the rock that provided some shelter from the harsh mountain winds. Selwyn sat on the bare stone, feeling the dragon's seed trickle out of his abused asshole. Now and then the overtaxed muscle gave a weak flutter, as though it was cramping up just like his legs.

The dragon came back with wads of soft dry grass in its foreclaws. It had soon made him a cushion that spared him from the worst of lying on bare rock. Selwyn knew he needed to dose the dragon soon, so it could begin preparing for the next clutch of eggs immediately, but that would have to wait. He fell asleep belly-up, with his hand tucked under his tunic so he could feel the warm eggs through his skin.


	2. Studying

Selwyn woke up in the heat of the afternoon. The dragon had brought him a gobbet of meat, well seared. He ate it quickly and tried not to think about whether it had come from his horse. When the beast curled up to sleep, Selwyn finally had a chance to examine it up close. Its scales were a very dark yellow with a deep luster to them. They shone like true gold. He picked up one of the vials he'd prepared for the dragon and crept closer. Its breathing was deep and even, its breath like the heat of a furnace stoked by bellows. He touched its cheek gently, then its nose, and finally one of the vast fangs that protruded from its upper lip.

It awoke with a snort, blinking in sleepy confusion, and gave a soft growl before realizing it was Selwyn prodding at it. Just in case the dragon had any doubts, he lifted his tunic again and let it nose at the gentle curve of its belly where his eggs were only just beginning to push the delicate skin outward. Mollified by this, the dragon let Selwyn continue his explorations of its lips and teeth. Finally, he got its mouth open far enough to tip the vial inside. It startled back with a hiss of surprise, and he wasn't sure if he'd managed to get all the liquid inside. He needed to come up with a better plan.

He spent the next couple of weeks letting the dragon get used to him. In truth, he needed the time to get used to living with the dragon. He hadn't brought any books with him, fearing that they might be ruined, and he hadn't saved enough room in his saddlebags for ink and vellum. When the dragon was at home, Selwyn studied it with his customary curiosity. It grudgingly allowed him to touch it all over, from the tip of its tail to the sensitive underside of its jaw. It must have thought Selwyn's exploration was some sort of game, because it responded in kind by butting him gently with its vast head or licking him with its long, flexible tongue. In its explorations it discovered Selwyn's cock, already half-hard from the unexpected pleasure of being so thoroughly explored, and when Selwyn moaned it licked again in the same spot. Soon he was bracing himself on the dragon's broad nose while its tongue curled around him in all sorts of clever ways. He came, and the dragon licked that right up too.

Now there was an idea. A few days later, Selwyn repeated the game, this time keeping a vial concealed in his hand. Just as he was about to climax, he tipped his potion out onto the dragon's tongue. It must not have noticed the taste this time, because it licked everything up with evident satisfaction.

He hadn't seen the riders in the earliest stages of their pregnancies, and so he wasn't sure if his belly was growing twice as fast. By the time a month had passed it certainly seemed larger. The smallest robe he'd brought with him was already too tight. He found himself wishing for the comforts of his apothecary, specifically the silvered mirror as tall as he was. Some previous wizard had used it for demon summoning, but Selwyn was bored by that sort of trick; it was hardly magic at all, only calling on dark forces to do all your work for you. Usually he covered the mirror with draped cloth, but now he thought longingly of what it would be like to stand naked before it and admire how much his belly was rounding out with the growing eggs. There was a small pond in the mountain meadow, its water icy with snowmelt even in the summer heat. Selwyn warmed himself with a spell and stood naked in the water, trying to get a sense of his size from the reflection below.

With his expansion came the lust he'd seen in the other riders. No sooner did the dragon land than he was rushing out to meet it, already hiking up whichever robe he was wearing that day. It was a prodigious hunter, and a thoughtful one. Its herd of stolen sheep was increasing. It even managed to carry off a half-grown cow, and had the good sense to leave it to graze and grow fatter rather than slaughtering it at once. Selwyn wondered how smart dragons actually were. The riders had told him that they had an incredible sense of comprehension, but their ability to understand each other would come on slowly as the eggs developed.

By the second month, sex was a twice daily occurrence. Selwyn had tried every position he could think of, with the thought of settling on the one he liked best, and found he enjoyed them all. When the dragon took him from the front, with his legs and ass in the air, he could enjoy the sight of his belly heaving as he panted. On his hands and knees, he could feel the weight of it swinging under him with every thrust. Braced up against the rock wall of the cave, he could cup his hands around its girth. He even convinced the dragon to roll over so he could climb on top, supporting his belly with his hands as he bounced.

At the third month he was halfway through his pregnancy if his potion was working correctly. The eggs seemed to be growing quickly. His back was already aching, and when he looked down at his hard cock he could only just barely see the red skin of the head poking up around the swell of his gut. He had no way of knowing yet if the dose he'd given to the dragon was working or not. The dragon seemed to be hunting daily, but it did most of its eating far away from the meadow, only bringing him back manageable portions of meat. He was eating more than he ever thought possible to sustain the growing eggs.

By the fourth month, he was beginning to fear that his potion truly had worked. From his examination of his reflection in the water, he guessed that he was as large as a woman nearing birth. His navel, once a shallow hole, had been pushed outwards into a bump on his strained skin. The loose tunic he'd worn on the way up only went as far down as the upper slope of his belly. He couldn't pull it any further. When he split the hem in frustration and tugged, the whole shirt ripped right down the center instead of giving around his bulk. Only the very largest robe he'd brought with him fit, and the fabric was already straining tight across his gut.

His problem was that the dragon still couldn't understand him. Sometimes at the back of his mind he felt the flicker of another intelligence, but although the dragon let him climb all over he couldn't convince it to take off for Lord Wyman's castle. It only lay still, as patient as a child's pony, letting Selwyn heave himself up and sit uselessly on its broad back. Sometimes it mistook his attempts to climb up as a plea for sex, and rolled over with its cock already pushing out from its slit. Selwyn, sighing, pulled up the hem of his robe and sank down onto that cock. The dragonlings were starting to move inside him, and he'd only brought the ingredients for so many potions. Letting the dragon pump its seed into him seemed to calm them down.

At the fifth month mark he was growing truly panicked. Moving about was becoming a challenge, and the dragon wasn't much closer to understanding him. The dragonlings were becoming more active inside him, making the skin of his belly quiver with their restlessness. If he wasn't getting fucked, sleeping, or eating, he was lying on his side with his hands pressed against his stomach, feeling his overtaxed skin bulge further outwards. Was this clutch more vigorous than the ones Osric and Cynn had carried? He remembered spending hours examining the riders, feeling the shape and movement of the eggs, but his seemed to be thrashing about with more force than he'd ever felt. He'd run out of ingredients for the potion that calmed them, and the substitute herbs he'd managed to find in the meadow took hours to gather and boil before they were useable. 

Either the dragon was beginning to sense his distress, or it was confused by how quickly the eggs were growing. It over licked and nosed at his belly, as if it couldn't understand why the eggs had grown so fast. The pressure of its tongue only aroused Selwyn, and he'd end up spreading his legs and begging until the dragon finally noticed his predicament and fucked him. He'd wondered why the riders seemed to need his help getting off, but now he realized that reaching around his belly to grab his cock was a chore. He couldn't see it anymore past his girth, only feel how frequently it got hard. Looking straight down at his reflection in the water had become impossible. If he stood just so, he could see his swollen gut from a new angle, but that was all.

He knew Lord Wyman fucked the riders too. He'd done many things for his lord, but he couldn't imagine spreading his legs for him. He tried to picture it as the dragon pounded into him with enough force to send his cock slapping against the underside of his massive stomach. After his dragon's ministrations, he wasn't sure any many could impress him in comparison.

The fifth month wore on. Sometimes the dragon's mind connected with his, but the thread was frayed and weak, and Selwyn had been reduced to such basic urges that a flight was out of the question. Even if he did manage to convince the dragon to take him to Lord Wyman's castle, its swift wings would still take a full day to reach home. Selwyn wasn't strong enough to support the huge weight of his own belly for that long on dragon back. Besides, he doubted he could go a full day without sleeping or eating, and the idea of not getting fucked for that length of time was unappealing.

He was starting to lost track of the days without quill and paper to track them with. He should have thought much earlier on to mark the cave wall. The eggs kept growing, becoming more and more active inside him, until the force of their movements sometimes brought him to tears. What he could tell of the dragon's emotions was increasing agitation. It knew Selwyn's clutch was growing too fast, and it didn't understand why its eggs were torturing him so. They were both eating so much food that it had begun slaughtering its store of sheep to keep up. Selwyn ate what felt like his own weight in mutton and was never satisfied. 

There were few positions left in which the dragon could fuck him without causing discomfort, but he needed its seed to get some relief from the movements of the dragonlings. He held himself up until his knees went numb, his drooping belly dragging across the meadow grass, feeling the dragon's cock fill him to bursting.

The dragon was away when the movement in his stomach doubled in intensity. He clutched at the bare skin; he'd run out of clothing that fit him, and his feet were so swollen he'd stopped wearing his boots. He tried to breathe through the pain, thinking that he'd have to brew another batch of his inadequate potion. It passed. Just as he was about to drift off, he was woken up by another cramping sensation.

Something new was happening. He could feel the eggs moving inside him. It would be better to stand and walk for a while to help them drop down. Getting to his feet took far too long. He paced back and forth, using the cave wall for stability, with one hand cupped under his heavy gut to stabilize it. With every contraction he felt the muscles through his skin, tightening as they forced the eggs out.

This wasn't going according to plan. He'd thought he could fly back to his lord's castle still pregnant and deliver there. Would his mental connection with the dragon be severed if he gave birth now, while they were only just beginning to understand each other? He certainly couldn't hold on for another day, much less another few months. He felt another contraction sweep through him, tightening the straining muscles of his stomach while he leaned against the wall and cried out in frustration.

Perhaps he had been too harsh with Cynn when the knight was struggling to birth his enormous clutch. He was used to thinking of the man as his lord's master at arms, stern and nearly always silent, with enough strength in his powerful frame to wrestle a man twice Selwyn's size to the ground. Pushing out dragon eggs wasn't much like fighting, but he'd assumed it was the same sort of physical exertion men like Cynn excelled at. Now that he was in the middle of his own labor, he realized that even the strongest knight could be undone by the way sensation crashed over him like a tide and the already overtaxed muscles of his abdomen clenched and cramped.

He'd prepared a stockpile of herbs for the pain, but pain wasn't his main problem. With every contraction came a wave of sensation, very much like getting fucked by the dragon, but even deeper inside him. He couldn't see or reach his own cock now, but he could feel its head brushing against his belly as he waddled back and forth. The need to come was building rapidly without any apparent way of getting relief.

He'd been afraid he wouldn't know when the eggs were ready to come out, but now he felt the first one dropping deeper inside him. He squatted over the soft nest the dragon had made for him and began to push in earnest. He could feel his hole stretching around the egg. It was wider by far than it had been when it went in, wider than he should be able to take without tearing, but the dragon's magic had prepared his body for this abuse. With each contraction he moaned and pushed harder. Under other circumstances he would be consumed with curiosity, trying to figure out how exactly the dragon's magic worked on his body. Now his world had narrowed to the aching in his guts and the equally desperate throbbing of his cock.

He felt the orgasm he'd been fighting for sweep through him in a rush, leaving him with no attention left to feel the pain of the egg finally pushing free. His cock pulsed against the underside of his stomach, slightly smaller now but still enormous. There was no time to rest. He could feel the next egg settling into place inside him, ready to be birthed.

He'd only just managed to push that egg out with a scream when the dragon returned. It rushed for him straight away. At the very back of his mind, Selwyn felt a flicker of fear that didn't belong entirely to him. The dragon knew it was far too early for his mate to be laying, and yet the eggs were coming out. It nosed frantically at Selwyn, nearly pushing him over, and licked at the eggs between his feet. Carefully, it dragged them clear of Selwyn's legs with its long flexible tongue. He looked at them for the first time. They seemed to be as big as the eggs Osric and Cynn had laid. The shells were thick and translucent, shining with the fluid that his ass was always producing now. He could see the faint shadows of the dragonlings inside them, moving sluggishly as they reacted to the unfamiliar chill of the air outside Selwyn's warm body. It was winter now, and winters in the mountains were hard. Selwyn had only survived by warming himself with spells.

The dragon puffed down on them with a small, carefully controlled gout of flame. The shells began to harden and blacken under it, protected from the cold by the alchemy of dragon's breath. Selwyn tried to watch as carefully as he could, but another contraction seized him and left him unable to do anything but groan as he bore down with all his might.

A third egg came free. The dragon rescued it from between his spread feet again and performed the same operation to toughen the delicate shell. By the time the fourth was pushing at his entrance, Selwyn was too tired to squat. He fell back against his moss bed and spread his legs, heaving and sobbing. He should have thought to prepare a few potions for energy when he had the chance. He wasn't nearly as strong as a knight. What had made him think he could do this unaided?

The dragon collected the eggs in a neat pile, cradled between its forelegs, and craned its head over him. Its anxiety was fading, since the eggs were fully formed and living, but it was still confused about how quickly they'd grown. It explored the rim of Selwyn's hole with its tongue before pushing inside to touch the next egg. Selwyn was so close to coming, but even the dragon's thick tongue wasn't enough to relieve him. He tried to grab his cock. The dragon's tongue withdrew as his muscles squeezed again. It began to lick at his cock in long steady strokes. He spread his shaking legs further and felt the orgasm he'd been waiting for force the egg out.

That was four out, and only two more to go. Selwyn had to count the eggs between the dragon's forelegs twice to be sure. He was getting woozy and he could feel his muscles weakening already. A lifetime of reading old books and grinding herbs for potions hadn't prepared him for this. He panted and swore, cursing everyone he blamed for his current predicament. Lord Wyman, of course, and then the dragon for breeding him; Osric for coming back with a belly full of eggs, and Cynn for doing it again with twice the number; himself most of all, for agreeing to this foolish plan. By the time he'd run out of curses, the fifth egg was nearly out, and with a final push and a scream it was free. This time he could see his cock pulsing weakly over the now-gentle curve of his belly.

There was only one egg left to go, and this was the hardest of all. For a time he feared it was stuck sideways, but he was only losing the strength to push. He pressed down on his stomach with his hands, feeling the egg shift inside him, hoping that he could force it out somehow. When he was spent and sobbing the dragon licked him again, wringing one final orgasm and the last egg out of him.

It finished warming the eggs and licked him clean while he lay in his moss bed, too weak to move. He fell asleep and woke with the dragon coiled protectively around him. At first he mistook the pressure against his belly for the eggs inside him, but they were outside him now. He'd curled around them on instinct as he slept, as if his soft body were better protection than their hard shells.


	3. Revising

Selwyn's body recovered more quickly than he'd expected from the ordeal of labor. After a full day and night of sleeping, he was able to get to his feet and walk without pain. His hole still felt stretched and loose. When he explored it with a finger, it was still leaking a little of the fluid he'd thought came from the eggs. His body must be producing it on its own.

The over-stretched skin of his stomach was loose for a few days, but by the time a week had passed it was as firm as it had ever been. Looking down at it, he could see faint silvery stretch marks running from his navel to his hips where he had once been the widest. His navel had popped back in.

It felt strange to return to wearing the clothes he'd only recently outgrown. His robes, once a badge of honor, felt too formal for a life in the wilds. He washed the trousers and tunic he'd worn on the ride up and wore those instead.

The first order of business was finding a way down off this mountain, since the dragon was still not inclined to carry him. He'd tried climbing on its back many times, but it was brooding over the eggs and only thought he was doing the same. He walked many circuits around the edge of the mountain meadow, trying to find a way down, but the dragon had chosen its lair too wisely. On one side was a steep cliff, close to a hundred feet straight down by Selwyn's estimate, made of the sort of crumbling rock he didn't care to chance hanging his weight from. On the other was an equally steep wall of solid stone, this one about eighty feet, with only icier and steeper terrain beyond that. The only way down that looked manageable was a slope of what Selwyn thought were fallen rocks. When he tried to walk down it, he found that it was loose scree, and lost his footing almost immediately. The dragon had to rescue him before he was swept away by the tumbling debris.

The dragon was going through its collection of sheep rapidly. When it finally ate the entire cow in a single day, Selwyn began to wonder at its behavior. Dragons were prodigious eaters when they were fighting or gathering the energy to mate, but his spent most of its days brooding over the eggs, and yet it was showing no signs of getting fatter.

Much to his surprise, the urge to fuck the dragon hadn't entirely left him with the eggs. They were still going at it every few days, and Selwyn found himself curiously wet and willing every time, sometimes so eager for it that he had to drop his trousers just to tempt the dragon away from its precious clutch.

He realized his mistake one cold afternoon as they were going at it in the shelter of the cave. Selwyn had got the dragon on its back and was riding it from above, his legs spread so wide over the dragon's hips they were off the ground, when he felt something larger than he expected nudging at his hole. He tried to lift himself up and off the dragon's cock, but slipped and fell back down instead. The egg entered him with eye-watering force.

"No," he said, beginning to panic. "This can't be happening again so soon."

But he'd slipped the dragon a dose of that potion he'd created, hadn't he? He'd been so distracted by his pregnancy that it hadn't occurred to him that his experiment might be a success. The dragon fucked up into him, the egg already pushing its way through Selwyn's guts.

All he could do now was get through it as quickly as possible. At least these would grow more slowly, since he'd only taken a single dose of the potion that had made his last clutch so powerfully strong and fast-growing. He felt the second egg emerging from the dragon's body and ground down on that bulge, trying to relax down onto it. He'd gotten the rhythm of it by the third, and the fourth went in easily, but by the fifth his strength was beginning to flag. He could only raise himself up the tiniest bit off the dragon's body, straining with his arms and thigh muscles against the slippery scales, and several times he managed to get the egg only halfway in without taking it fully. At last he managed to get down to the base of it and clench his hole around it, and then he realized there was still more work to do as the dragon fucked the egg all the way up into him. He whimpered and resumed the work of bouncing up and down on the dragon's cock. His own cock hung free, since he had no hands to spare, and slapped against the dragon's scales with his movements. It was a relief to finally come untouched as the last egg popped free deep inside him.

The dragon's hunger, and his own, continued to grow. Within a month, Selwyn was truly concerned about his condition. The eggs were growing just as rapidly as before, and the dragon still understood him only in little flickers, without any clear comprehension of what Selwyn needed from it. He'd finally managed to convince it to fly with him on its back, but it mistook the activity for a strange human form of foreplay, and would only go a short distance before returning Selwyn to the meadow for a hard fuck against the cave wall.

At least spring was finally coming on. Selwyn was three months pregnant and getting very heavy indeed as the meadow burst into a riotous bloom of wildflowers. The dragon was still eating voraciously. It had gone through its entire store of sheep over the winter and was hunting for more daily. Twice, it returned with cuts on its belly, and once with an arrow lodged in its breast. The farmers it was stealing from were growing resentful of their thief. Selwyn pasted healing herbs over the dragon's injuries and was glad that the dragon was plundering Lord Bryni's territory instead of his own lord's domain.

Finally, in the fourth month of his second pregnancy, he felt the dragon's mind as more than a vague pressure against his own. He thought hard about the comforts of Lord Wyman's castle, and all the cattle and sheep that could be driven through the gates to eat there. If the dragon did not fully understand him, at least its greed was more compelling than its desire to remain in its safe meadow. It was beginning to understand that Selwyn was a rare and special sort of human, with the ability to bear clutches in half the time as any other, and to inspire in his dragon the same relentless urge for procreation.

At last Selwyn bundled up his first clutch of eggs in his saddlebags and climbed onto the dragon's broad back. It was a difficult flight with both the clutch in his bags and the heavy eggs inside him to support. As the daylight faded, his arms and legs were trembling so badly that his dragon thought about setting down somewhere to rest for the night. But Selwyn could see his lord's castle, hazy and distant in the twilight, and thought as hard as he could about how badly he needed to sleep in a real bed and eat something other than flame-seared meat.

At long last they were touching down in the courtyard. It was suppertime, and no one was around to greet him save for the servants who were still too fearful of dragons to approach. Selwyn had to slide off his dragon's back by himself, hoist his saddlebag over his shoulder, and make his own way to his lord's hall.

Everything and nothing had changed in his absence. Osric's eggs, the first of Lord Wyman's precious clutches, must have hatched; in the place of his lord's dogs there were five dragonlings begging for scraps under the tables. Each was already as large as a fully grown wolfhound, with the deep red scales of their sire. Lord Wyman was still in his customary place at the high table, but instead of the simpering hangers-on who had once dined with him by virtue of their birthright, his retinue was all dragon riders with their brooches shining proudly in the torchlight. Selwyn marched up to the high table and stopped there under his lord's penetrating glare. He could only fit into his largest and worst robe, and felt very scruffy before all the riders' finery.

"Wizard! You're late returning," Lord Selwyn said. He did not raise his voice more than was necessary, but the buzz of conversation stopped at once. His presence had always been commanding, and now it had grown commensurate with the strength of his new army. "And still pregnant, I see, although I expected eggs from you by now."

"I have six in my bags, and five more inside," Selwyn declared, passing the heavy bag over for inspection.

Lord Wyman plucked out one of the eggs and held it to his ear. He must have heard the healthy dragonling stirring and scratching inside, because he broke out in a wide smile and said, "My brilliant wizard, you've done it! Soon there will be enough dragons for everyone."

The knights and squires sitting at the lower tables broke out into a full-throated cheer at that news; they had been jealous of their companions' new stations and longed for finery of their own, even if it did come with the indignity of being bred from time to time. Selwyn was too pregnant to kneel or even to bow properly, but he inclined his head in a manner than suggested an equal matter of deference and self-respect. Room was made for him at the high table, and he sighed as he sat for the first time in ten months on a proper bench.

The next day, he managed to climb up to his old tower, wheezing all the way up. Being pregnant was terribly inconvenient. His studies would be much easier when these eggs were out and he could go up and down easily to collect samples from his dragon and study them in his apothecary. He had some theories about the alchemical properties of dragon spit and blood, and of course his dragon's seed must have some magical potential.

First, of course, he had to devise a potion to stop the dragon's endless urge to breed him. He was working on a potential formula when Lord Wyman opened his door without knocking. "Only a day out of the wilderness and already back at work," he said approvingly. "You do yourself credit, my little wizard."

"I have to find some way to reverse this potion," Selwyn said, glancing up only briefly from his notes.

"Why would you do that? You've brought me eleven eggs, but that's only the start of what I'll need," said Lord Wyman.

"It's inconvenient for me to always be pregnant. Perhaps one of the younger knights--"

"You know very well I can't spare a single knight. You can do your work just as well with a full belly as an empty one."

"But the tower," Selwyn protested, growing flustered enough to lose his composure. "All those stairs, it takes too long--"

"I'll have a new apothecary built for you in a more convenient spot. Now, let me examine the eggs you've brought me."

Selwyn sighed. With a great deal of effort, he managed to boost himself up onto his work table and pull up the hem of his robe. Lord Wyman only made a short show of prodding at his belly before he abandoned the pretense and unbuckled his belt. As Selwyn had predicted, a man's cock was something of a disappointment after the dragon's, but he thought about the dragon taking him from behind and managed to come hard enough to make his lord believe he'd been fully satisfied.

The eggs kept growing. This clutch was easier to manage with a full stock of potions prepared. Selwyn went through them at a faster rate than the other riders. His new formula, in addition to speeding up his dragonlings' growth, made them even stronger inside him.

Lord Wyman had no complaints about the amount his dragon needed to eat as it prepared to lay its next clutch. Selwyn resigned himself to the reality that the change he'd wrought on the dragon's body was permanent. At least he no longer needed to climb up to his tower daily. Lord Wyman had demanded a brand new building that was made for him with record speed. There was enough room for Selwyn and the dragon to sleep together, a vast new apothecary suited to his unique needs, and an infirmary where he could tend to the other riders when they were ready to give birth again. No other wizard in the whole kingdom had such a palace to himself, not even the king's new wizard, who had been a former classmate of Selwyn's and his most bitter rival.

As his time approached, Selwyn spent hours in front of his mirror, lifting his robes up to see how the dragonlings were moving under the stretched skin of his belly. He was no longer forced to wear the robes he'd worn threadbare in the mountain meadow. His new clothing was fitted for every stage of his pregnancy, with a slit in the fabric from ankle to thigh so it was easy to pull the back of his robe up instead of removing it entirely. Lord Wyman's personal tailor had lavished attention on the embroidered dragons, all in gold thread with jeweled beads for eyes, that cavorted across the vast dome of his belly.

He was making good progress on his research into dragons' seed, which he collected through the simple process of fucking his dragon and then scooping as much as he could out of his loosened hole. More urgently, he'd been brewing potions to ease his own labor. It wasn't the pain he was most afraid of, but the way his strength had flagged at the end. The other riders were knights, used to hard training. Selwyn didn't intend to be pushed so close to his own considerably lower limits again.

This time, the birthing began in the middle of the night. Selwyn woke up with a hard cock and the first fluttering of a cramp deep in his guts. His dragon's mind had finally connected fully with his, and this time there was none of the fear associated with his unusually fast pregnancy. This time, his dragon was smug about what a fine human it had found, better for breeding than any other man.

He shuffled into his apothecary and took a potion for energy at once, and then another for pain. It took a few more contractions before he could feel them beginning to work, and then the next squeeze was pure pleasure without any pain at all. He went back into his massive bedroom, where the dragon had put its head up on its long neck, still brooding over its first clutch as it eagerly awaited the second. He walked back and forth from wall to wall, feeling the eggs drop as the pleasure built into an ache that was almost a new sort of pain. At last he felt the urge to push and squatted, pushing the hem of his nightshirt well clear of his backside. 

To his surprise, the dragon lowered his head and gave his crack a single long lick just as the egg was beginning to peek out. The sensation startled him into coming quickly, and the whole egg was expelled with force onto the blanket he'd dragged to the floor to pillow their fall.

It did it again with the second egg. By the time he could feel the third dropping, he was torn between staying in his squatting position and rising to give the dragon better access to his ass. He ended up pitching forward on his hands and knees, feeling the dragon lapping at his hole and his drawn-tight balls, and birthed the third egg quickly with a moan of pure pleasure.

The fourth took enough time coming out that he downed another potion for energy, just to be safe. It worked perhaps too well. The fourth egg popped out on a particularly powerful push, with the fifth coming halfway out behind it, and Selwyn was left gasping for air as he came so hard twice in such quick succession.

He rolled over onto his back and watched the dragon gently broil the shells of the eggs to their hard dark coating. He played a little with the loose skin of his stomach. His cock was still hard in spite of everything, and when the dragon licked him clean, he came for a sixth time on its broad tongue.

All had gone very well. When Lord Wyman stopped in to fuck him, he found Selwyn instead sitting in bed with the new clutch of eggs in his lap. He handled each in turn, growing more pleased with each healthy dragonling he felt through the newly hardened shells, but showed no signs of his customary arousal. Selwyn supposed he was only interested in dragon riders when they were at their heaviest with eggs, and resigned himself to being fucked more frequently than any of his lord's knights.

"And how long until you can breed again?" he asked Selwyn, putting the eggs back carefully as if they were as fragile as human babies.

"A week, perhaps two. The use of my apothecary has done wonders to restore me." The second energy potion had yet to wear off. Selwyn felt as though he could run a mile, were it not for the looseness of his much-used hole.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. If only there were two of you..." His lord sighed, and looked longingly at Selwyn's now-thin frame. "The servants won't go willingly into a dragon's den, not even at my command, but perhaps one of the lesser nobles might be tempted into service. The fourth son of a baron has precious few chances for glory, and your lot seems more appealing than getting shut up in a monastery for life."

Selwyn inclined his head. He rarely had the patience for politics, but if he talked to the younger nobles with enough enthusiasm about the habits of dragons, perhaps one of them might show a glimmer of interest. "And what do you plan to do with all these eggs, my lord?"

"Don't worry about that. You've got enough work to keep you occupied." Lord Wyman gave the egg on top of the pile a last careful pat and took his leave.

Selwyn was loyal, but he was also canny enough to understand that his lord was building an army. Soon, none of the neighboring lords would be his equal. When a few years' worth of Selwyn's clutches were fully grown, they wouldn't have the strength to oppose him even if they all banded together.

And after that--well, his lord had always been ambition. Didn't _King Wyman_ have a lovely sound to it? And that would make Selwyn the king's wizard as well as his most precious asset, the chief breeder of a whole army of dragons. Being hampered from time to time by a full belly was a fair trade for power on that scale. Selwyn transferred the eggs in his lap to the pile between his dragon's forelegs, stroked his beast's great golden snout, and allowed himself a fantasy of the world to come.


End file.
